Unearthed
Unearthed is the fifth episode of the first season of NBC's Midnight, Texas and the fifth episode of the series overall. Synopsis RELATIONSHIPS ARE THREATENED AS SECRETS ARE UNEARTHED — Manfred's growing relationship with Creek is threatened when his con-artist past finally catches up with him and the mysterious Hightower finds him. Olivia agrees to help Manfred, but when she and Creek learn the surprising truth about what Manfred is running from, they realize Manfred is not the man Creek thought he was. Meanwhile, Bobo's budding romance with Fiji takes a surprising turn that puts her in danger.Midnight Texas - Episode 1.05 - Unearthed - Press Release Plot Cast Main *François Arnaud -as- Manfred Bernardo *Dylan Bruce -as- Bobo Winthrop *Parisa Fitz-Henley -as- Fiji Cavanaugh *Arielle Kebbel -as- Olivia Charity *Jason Lewis -as- Joe Strong (credit only) *Peter Mensah -as- Lemuel Bridger *Sarah Ramos -as- Creek Lovell *Yul Vazquez -as- Rev. Emilio Sheehan (credit only) Recurring Cast *Joanne Camp -as- Xylda *Joe Smith -as- Mr. Snuggly (voice only) Guest Star *Christopher Heyerdahl -as- Hightower *Evan Jones -as- Peter Lowry *Sarah Minnich -as- Violet Co-Starring *Matthew Page -as- Cyrus *Matthew Van Wettering -as- Neck Tat Production Crew *'Director:' **Milan Cheylov *'Writer:' **Brynn Malone *'Executive Producers:' **Monica Owusu-Breen **David Janollari *'Consulting Producer:' **Charlaine Harris **Eric Charmelo **Nicole Snyder *'Supervising Producer:' **Brynn Malone *'Co-Executive Producers:' **Turi Meyer **Al Septien **Liz Sagal **Mark H. Kruger **Bill Johnson **David Solomon *'Producers:' **Anne-Marie McGintee **Christopher Markey *'Co-Producers:' **Tony Roman **Timothy A. Good **Brendan Finnigan *'Director of Photography:' **Mike Spragg Trivia Multimedia |-|Promotional= Unearthed 105-01-Manfred.jpg Unearthed 105-02-Manfred.jpg Unearthed 105-03-Hightower.jpg Unearthed 105-04-Manfred.jpg Unearthed 105-05-Bobo-Manfred-Creek.jpg Unearthed 105-06-Hightower.jpg Unearthed 105-07-Fiji-Bobo.jpg Unearthed 105-08-Bobo-Fiji.jpg Unearthed 105-09-Manfred-Hightower.jpg Unearthed 105-10-Manfred-Creek.jpg Unearthed 105-11-Lemuel.jpg Unearthed 105-12-Peter-Lowry.jpg Unearthed 105-13~Lemuel.jpg |-|BTS= BTS 1x05 'Til death do us part' François Arnaud.jpg BTS 1x05 Peter Mensah explosion.jpg BTS 1x05 Unearted Violet's corpse.jpg BTS 1x05 Unearthed Christopher Heyerdahl make up.jpg |-|Screencaps= MTX 105-001-Manfred.png MTX 105-002~Manfred-Note.png MTX 105-003-Manfred-Xylda.png MTX 105-004-Xylda.png MTX 105-005-Manfred.png MTX 105-006-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 105-007-Mr. Snuggly.png MTX 105-008~Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 105-009-Bobo~Fiji.png MTX 105-010-Sons of Lucifer.png MTX 105-011-Bobo.png MTX 105-012~Bobo-Sons of Lucifer.png MTX 105-013-Midnight Pawn-Bobo-Manfred-Creek.png MTX 105-014-Bobo~Manfred.png MTX 105-015-Olivia~Bobo.png MTX 105-016-Bobo.png MTX 105-017-Mr. Snuggly.png MTX 105-018-Bobo.png MTX 105-019-Peter.png MTX 105-020-Peter-Fiji.png MTX 105-021-Sons of Lucifer~Fiji.png MTX 105-022~Creek-Manfred.png MTX 105-023-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 105-024-Bobo.png MTX 105-025-Manfred~Bobo.png MTX 105-026-Fiji.png MTX 105-027-Peter.png MTX 105-028-Fiji.png MTX 105-029-Sons of Lucifer.png MTX 105-030~Bobo-Lemuel.png MTX 105-031-Bobo~Lemuel.png MTX 105-032-Bobo.png MTX 105-033-Lemuel.png MTX 105-034~Olivia-Creek.png MTX 105-035-Olivia.png MTX 105-036-Creek.png MTX 105-037-Olivia.png MTX 105-038-Lemuel-Bobo.png MTX 105-039-Bobo.png MTX 105-040-Lemuel.png MTX 105-041-Manfred.png MTX 105-042-Bobo-Lemuel.png MTX 105-043-Lemuel.png MTX 105-044-Bobo.png MTX 105-045~Manfred-Olivia.png MTX 105-046-Manfred~Olivia.png MTX 105-047-Olivia-Manfred.png MTX 105-048-Violet.png MTX 105-049-Manfred.png MTX 105-050-Manfred.png MTX 105-051-Olivia.png MTX 105-052-Hightower.png MTX 105-053~Violet-Hightower.png MTX 105-054-Creek.png MTX 105-055~Creek-Olivia.png MTX 105-056-Creek~Olivia-Manfred.png MTX 105-057-Creek.png MTX 105-058-Manfred.png MTX 105-059-Olivia.png MTX 105-060-Manfred.png MTX 105-061-Creek.png MTX 105-062-Bobo.png MTX 105-063~Bobo-Neck Tat.png MTX 105-064-Lemuel.png MTX 105-065-The Inquiring Mind-Olivia.png MTX 105-066-Olivia-Hightower.png MTX 105-067-Home Cookin' Patrons-Creek.png MTX 105-068-Olivia-Hightower.png MTX 105-069-Olivia-Manfred.png MTX 105-070-Peter.png MTX 105-071~Peter-Sons of Lucifer.png MTX 105-072-Peter-Bobo.png MTX 105-073-Peter-Sons of Lucifer~Bobo.png MTX 105-074-Bobo.png MTX 105-075-Weapons-Sons of Lucifer.png MTX 105-076-Manfred.png MTX 105-077-Olivia.png MTX 105-078-Manfred.png MTX 105-079-Hightower.png MTX 105-080-Olivia.png MTX 105-081-Creek-Olivia.png MTX 105-082-Hightower.png MTX 105-083-Manfred.png MTX 105-084-Sons of Lucifer-Weapons.png MTX 105-085-Hightower-Manfred.png MTX 105-086-Violet.png MTX 105-087-Manfred.png MTX 105-088-Hightower.png MTX 105-089-Peter-Sons of Lucifer.png MTX 105-090~Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 105-091-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 105-092-Peter~Bobo.png MTX 105-093~Peter-Bobo~Fiji.png MTX 105-094-Sons of Lucifer-Weapons.png MTX 105-095-Lemuel.png MTX 105-096-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 105-097-Violet.png MTX 105-098-Violet.png MTX 105-099-Violet-Manfred.png MTX 105-100-Violet.png MTX 105-101-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 105-102-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 105-103~Sons of Lucifer-Explosion.png MTX 105-104-Sons of Lucifer-Weapons.png MTX 105-105-Lemuel.png MTX 105-106-Manfred.png MTX 105-107-Violet.png MTX 105-108-Hightower.png MTX 105-109-Manfred-Violet.png MTX 105-110-Manfred.png MTX 105-111-Hightower.png MTX 105-112-Violet.png MTX 105-113-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 105-114-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 105-115-Lemuel.png MTX 105-116-Bobo-Fiji-Lemuel.png MTX 105-117-Bobo-Weapons.png MTX 105-118-Peter.png MTX 105-119-Peter.png MTX 105-120-Bobo.png MTX 105-121-Fiji.png MTX 105-122-Hightower~Manfred.png MTX 105-123~Hightower-Manfred.png MTX 105-124-Violet.png MTX 105-125-Manfred~Violet.png MTX 105-126-Manfred-Violet.png MTX 105-127-Hightower.png MTX 105-128-Hightower.png MTX 105-129-Manfred.png MTX 105-130-Hightower.png MTX 105-131-Hightower.png MTX 105-132-Manfred.png MTX 105-133-Hightower.png MTX 105-134-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 105-135-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 105-136-Fiji.png MTX 105-137-Bobo.png MTX 105-138-Bobo.png MTX 105-139-Fiji.png MTX 105-140-Manfred~Creek.png MTX 105-141-Creek.png MTX 105-142-Manfred-Creek.png MTX 105-143-Armadillo.png MTX 105-144~Armadillo.png |-|Videos= Midnight, Texas - Manfred's Dark Past (Promo) Midnight, Texas - Dark Pasts Come to Light (Episode Highlight) Midnight, Texas - Deleted Scene Nothing but Trouble (Digital Exclusive) Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes